


Anyone

by GraphiteHero



Series: Boys from Brooklyn [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Fanart, Fluff, Illustration, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pining, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteHero/pseuds/GraphiteHero
Summary: Bucky will convince Steve that, yes, he's so much more than a scrawny, little punk.





	Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I make art first, and then write stories for them!

 

“C’mon punk, we are getting late!”

Bucky, who got dressed in a nice dark blue suit for their night out, shuffled his feet across their wooden floor, impatiently waiting for his friend to finally put away his art supplies and just get going. Said friend being Steve, his best pal in the whole world, yet also the greatest stubborn punk walking the planet.

”I don’t want to. What’s the point anyway?”

“The point is, that there’s a girl out there who is waiting for her prince charming. Who knows, perhaps today is the day. Why keep sulking?"

Steve huffed an rubbed his face, unaware of the graphite that is smudged across his face, making it worse. “Why waste her time Buck. It’s always the same. Just go an have fun without me. Swipe her off her feet. Besides, I got work to finish. Just one more sketch -”

“Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Not this again. How many times did Steve have to tell him that no girl is waiting for a scrawny, sick little guy like him. He turned around to leave a snarky comment, to just let is go already. Except when he looked at his best friend, his frown disappeared into a confusing expression. Bucky’s smile was genuine and his eyes had gone soft. Vulnerable and... something else. Steve swallowed. “What -”

Thumb raised to his own mouth, Bucky swiped his tongue across the pad, before running it across Steve’s chin to wipe away the graphite. Letting it linger across Steve’s plump bottom lip. His smile turned affectionate.

“Anyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HeroicPinups) and [Instagram](instagram.com/heroicpinups) as HeroicPinups <3


End file.
